


Vicars and Tarts

by Morrigans_Eve (Aoife)



Category: Primeval
Genre: Death in Combat, Gen, Loss of Limbs, Passing references to triggery things, Prompt: Drag, There's always a picture of an Officer in drag if you look hard enough, Veteran suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Morrigans_Eve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a picture on the intranet at work he should hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vicars and Tarts

**Author's Note:**

> **Trigger Warnings:** References to: suicide by a soldier, serious injuries (loss of limbs) and deaths on Ops.

There's a picture of him and the other subalterns from his first unit on the intranet at work; it's presence should bother him (four of the other people in the picture are dead; two of them still spend a lot of time at Headley Court learning to adapt to their new faux-limbs and one of the others smuggled a weapon home and put a bullet in his own head), but it's a surprisingly fond memory - it's probably the last time they were all happy – before the first deployment - when they thought this was all a game and they were young and invincible.

He ~~makes~~ made a pretty woman then. He's added too much muscle mass and to many scars to be convincing if he tried to do drag now, but it's the least painful way to remember them, so he lets the picture stay. If he ever works out who posted it ... well he still needs to test the calibration on two of the EMDs.


End file.
